


Story 13 Dark's Promise

by EmilytheLemur



Series: Madagascar [13]
Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Mention of Clan life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheLemur/pseuds/EmilytheLemur
Summary: A sequel to Keep Holding On. The evil cat, Dark, has promised to stay in his territory and leave the lemurs alone. Will he keep his promise or will he cause trouble again? Read to find out. Completed!
Series: Madagascar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218539
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own All Hail King Julien or any of its characters, but I do own Patch, and many more characters in this story.

The new king of the lemurs sat on the beach, staring out at the sparkling water. He could still see his brother waving at him from the makeshift boat the penguins had built to make it back to New York. Patch shifted his weight and wondered if he'd ever see his older brother again.

He really didn't care about his new title; unlike Julien, he never really cared about being king. But now that he was the king, he was gonna try to serve all the lemurs the best he could, especially after the horrible fright Dark had given them.

Thinking of Dark made it hard for Patch to believe that Emily had asked the dark cat to stay on Madagascar and make a territory here after everything he's done. The ring tail king wanted to believe that the cats have changed, but there was still something he didn't trust about them.

Suddenly a voice spoke behind him, making him jump. “Your Majesty?”

Patch got to his feet and turned to his friends. It was the black-and-orange lemur who had spoken, dipping his head respectfully to the new king, while the two females lingered behind him.

“Do you really have to call me that, Weasel?” asked Patch as he went to join them. “I know my brother made me king, but I don't feel different, so I don't think anyone should treat me differently.”

It was the female ring-tail who answered. “Of course we do, my king.” She copied Weasel's gesture and dipped her head. “You are in a much higher rank than us now, so we must respect that.”

Patch sighed, not liking what she said at all, but he didn't try to argue with her. “Do as you wish, Lilian,” he muttered as his gaze swept over the beach. Then he turned back to his friends. “I have a tough road ahead of me, don't I?” he asked them, frowning a little.

The orange lemur spoke. “I can stay awhile and help you fix everything Dark has done,” she offered.

Patch hesitated. “Shouldn’t you get back to Sage and your own kingdom?”

“I’m sure Sage can handle things a bit longer,” she said. “Let me stay, King Patch. I hate to leave when I know my friends need me most.”

Patch nodded. “Okay, Clover,” he agreed. “You can stay and help. Any idea how we would get things back to normal?”

“First,” began Weasel,” you must get to the clearing where Dark was holding his prisoners, and you have to tell them that Dark is defeated. I'm hoping if they hear that they will snap back to normal, because when we were there, they looked half dead.”

Patch looked at black-and-orange lemur for a long moment, before finally daring to ask him,” How would you like to be my adviser, Weasel?”

The other male lemur's eyes went huge when Patch asked him that question. “A-Are you sure you want me?” he stammered.

“Yes,” Patch replied instantly. “I’m sure between us, and with Clover helping, we’ll be able to calm down everyone and get the kingdom back to the way it was before.”

Weasel smiled, but before he could speak, Lilian asked,” What about me?”

Turning to her, Patch saw the younger lemur staring at him with sad eyes. He thought, then said,” I want you to keep a close eye on Dark's side of the island. I want you to make sure that they really have changed and make sure they don't step foot on our side.”

Lilian stared wide eyed at Patch as she took a step away from him. “You don't think Dark's changed?” she asked, the fear clear in her voice.

The new king wished he could assure her and tell her that Dark has changed, but he didn't believe it. “I just don't think they could have a change of heart that fast,” he said slowly, trying not to scare the young lemur anymore than she already was. “But I want you to keep a close eye on their territory, and come straight to me if you see anything that might threaten us."

“But do not go into their territory.” Weasel appeared beside Patch, who mentally slapped himself for not telling Lilian that himself.

“Yes,” the king agreed. “Watch their territory from our side of the island, but don't let anyone see you. Do you understand, Lilian?”

The female ring-tail lemur nodded. “Yes, I think so,” she replied. 

“Are you sure she should be the one to do this?” Clover asked, looking anxious. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to have me spy on them? I’d be able to watch them without them even knowing I was there.”

Patch knew she was right, but he trusted Lilian and she was smart enough to not be seen.  _ And she needs a role to play or otherwise, she’ll feel left out. _

“No, I believe Lilian is the perfect lemur for this job,” the new king decided.

Lilian’s eyes shone. “Do you want me to go ahead and get started?” she asked.

Patch thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, give them time to explore their territory and find a home in it. But,” he added,” you can start watching them tomorrow.”

Lilian nodded in understanding. “So what now?”

Patch sighed softly; he knew they had to go to the clearing where Dark kept his prisoners, but he had hoped to put that off for a while longer. He didn't want to go back to the rotting clearing and where lemurs laid sick. “I guess we go tell everyone Dark is defeated,” he finally announced.

His friends dipped their heads to the king, and they followed him as Patch walked across the beach and headed toward the line of trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own All Hail King Julien or any of its characters, but I do own Patch, and many more characters in this story.

A smell of rotting fruits and sickness hit Patch as soon as they got to the clearing, and he looked down. It was just like he remembered, half eaten fruit littering the ground, lemurs laying everywhere, too sick or scared to move.

Something touched his shoulder, making him jump, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Weasel. “I forgot how bad it was,” his adviser muttered as he scanned the clearing. He turned his attention back on the new king. “Dark nearly destroyed us.”

“Nearly?” Clover growled from Patch’s other side, and he turned to her, flinching from the anger and hatred in her eyes. “Just look at what he’s done! It’s gonna take a long time to get things back to normal. I can’t believe Emily actually invited him to stay,” she added, resentment in her voice.

“I don’t know about Dark,” said Lilian,” but his cats seemed to want to change, and I agree that we should give them a second chance.”

Clover snorted, but before she could say anything, Patch spoke up. “Let’s go down and tell everyone it’s safe.” Bracing himself, he walked into the clearing, the others following him. He glanced around at the lemurs, pity for them swelling in his heart when he saw that they barely had the strength to lift their heads.

_ Can any of them walk? _ he wondered dishearteningly.

He stopped beside a group and bent down. They stared back at him with huge, frightened eyes. “It’s okay,” he assured them gently. “Dark has been defeated and I’m going to restore this kingdom back to the way it was.”

They didn’t make a sound or move. Sighing, Patch straightened up and glanced around, spotting a rock sticking out of the ground. He climbed it and looked down on everyone in the clearing. Weasel joined him, but Clover and Lilian stayed on the ground, facing their terrified friends.

“Listen--” He stopped when his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Listen up, everyone!” The lemurs slowly turned to gaze up at Patch, eyes wide with fright. “Dark is no longer a threat. We have our kingdom back!”

A sparkle of hope entered several pairs of eyes, and Patch himself started to feel more hopeful. “With everyone helping, we can get back to normal before we know it!” he told them, looking around at his new subjects.

To his surprise, one of the lemurs pushed himself to his feet and looked up at Patch. “But where has Dark and his cats gone?” he asked, his voice suggesting that he was in a lot of pain.

Patch winced. He had dared to hope nobody would think to ask that question, or at least it would be a while before someone would wonder where Dark had gone. “Dark is making his own territory on the far side of the island, well away from us.” He wasn’t surprised when everyone gasped and stared at Patch like he was crazy. But other than that, they were still too weak to make much of a reaction.

The only one who seemed to have enough strength to protest was the one who spoke up moments ago. “I don’t believe it,” he said. “Why didn’t you drive him out? With him still on the island, he’ll be back and he might do us worse than before!” As if his speech wore him out, he laid back down and let out a sigh.

Patch hesitated. “Emily thinks they have changed,” he finally told them. He paused, then added,” But I do plan on keeping an eye on them, and we will know if they intend to cause any more trouble.”

“And if they do?” someone else asked, staring up at Patch on the rock.

Unable to think of a reply, Patch was thankful when Weasel spoke up. “If he dares to try anything, we must be ready,” the black-and-orange lemur insisted. “We have to learn how to fight so we can protect what is ours.” He glanced around at everyone below, bravely standing tall, and Patch felt a twinge of pride for his adviser.

But only one or two lemurs called out an agreement, while most looked doubtful at each other. Even despite their reactions, Patch thought it was a good idea. “Once we’ve recovered from the shock and injuries, I want you to get on with organizing all that,” Patch said to Weasel, who dipped his head.

“Of course,” his adviser said.

Patch looked down at the two females, wondering if they were going to say something, but neither spoke. He noticed the determined look in Clover’s eyes, like she was ready for anything to help her friends. Lilian looked a little scared, but she faced the others with her head held high.

Turning his attention back on everyone else in the clearing, Patch told them,” Since we are the strongest--” He gestured to himself, Weasel, Lilian, and Clover--” we will bring food to you all, and I’ll have Lilian check over everyone and treat any wounds or sickness you have.” He looked down at the female ring-tail, remembering that she had some knowledge of herbs and plants that heals. She dipped her head to him, as if agreeing to what he said.

Satisfied, he went on,” Now, there were several lemurs exiled, and we must get them back. Clover? Weasel?”

They looked at him, and he asked them,” Can you go find them? I’m going to stay here and see that everything is getting back to normal,” he added. “Can you two handle it out there or do you need someone else with you? Is there anyone well enough to travel with Clover and Weasel to find our friends?”

Two or three hands shot up, and Patch dipped his head. “Thank you. Clover is in charge of the search party. Go safely and may the Sky Spirits help you bring home everyone who was sent away.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own All Hail King Julien or any of its characters, but I do own Patch, and many more characters in this story.

While Clover and Weasel and a few others went to find the exiled lemurs, Patch headed toward the beach, hoping to get some fresh air. He felt fully responsible for what happened. Even though his brother never made him king until now, it had been his duty to look after everyone when Julien left. But instead of doing that, he had allowed a gang of cats to take over, and he feared what would have happened if King Julien hadn’t returned and rescued them all.

Sighing, he began to wonder if his older brother made the right decision when he made Patch king. He felt overwhelmed with everything. How was he supposed to get this kingdom back to normal when most of the lemurs were either too sick or scared to get out of that clearing? He knew it was going to take a lot of work to get back to those days before Dark took over, but he vowed to do whatever it took to do it.

His brother was the best king the lemurs ever saw; even when the situation looked hopeless, he bravely stood in front of his subjects and gave them hope. Patch wasn't sure he could be half the king his brother was. When Dark came and forced his leadership onto the lemurs, Patch went and hid because he knew the dark cat would find out that he was the king's brother. He was a coward and ran away when his friends needed him most.

Halting in the treetops, he looked up at a patch of sky. He sent a silent pray up to the Gods who watched over the lemurs.  _ Please Sky Spirits, _ he thought as his green eyes studied the darkening sky.  _ Help me to be the best king I can possibly be. And keep an eye on Dark. Make sure he's not up to anything. _

He waited for a sign that they heard him, but the stars high above his head seemed cold and lifeless. He left out a long breath and continued on his way, feeling lonelier than ever.

Finally he arrived at the beach, and he walked to the water, but frozen when he felt someone watching him. He looked over his shoulder, at first not seeing anything. Then he noticed a pair of eyes in the darkness. He shivered, knowing it was one of Dark's cats. He wondered what they were doing here.

Suddenly he realized that it was never discussed whether Dark and hid cats would have access to the beach. He was torn between calling out a greeting or not when the leaves part, and a dark gray-and-white she-cat stepped out. She pauses before padding toward him. He recognized her as Holly, Dark's second-in-command.

Patch stepped forward to meet her. He was relieved to see respect in her eyes as she dipped her head to him.

"Greetings, King Patch," she said.

Patch sighed to himself.  _ Even the cats are treating me like a king! _ Then he realized something. Taking a step back, he asked," How do you know I'm king?"

"News travels fast," Holly answered. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Now, there's something we must discuss. Dark has sent me here in his place because he's busy organizing our new territory."

Patch looked at her curiously. "What's that?" he asked.  _ At least she's not hostile anymore, _ he added to himself.  _ Maybe these cats are really trying to change. _

"Dark believes we should have part of the beach," the dark gray-and-white cat told him.

Patch needed, glancing farther down the beach. He knew not many lemurs go over there. "How about that side?" he suggested. "It'll be close to your territory, too." He looked nervously at her, hoping he didn't offend her for picking out the land instead of having her choose for herself. He was happy to see approval in her eyes.

"Sounds good. I'll take out a patrol there tomorrow to check it out." She glances at him. "If that's okay?"

"Of course," Patch responded. "It's your land now." He hesitated, then dared to ask," How are you all settling in?"

Holly turned to him, surprised. "Fine," she answered after several moments of just staring at him. "We've never had a long term home before so that's something we are going to have to get used to. And," she went on," some of us don't like the idea of sleeping under trees. That's why we need the beach." She glanced away. "Dark wants to make a camp on the sand so no cat is uncomfortable."

Patch nodes in understanding. "Well, I hope it works out for you," he said to her.

She dipped her head in farewell and turned to leave. Patch watched her until he lost sight of her on the darkness. Night had fallen and he knew he had to return to the kingdom soon but he wanted to do alone for a few moments.

However he realized that wasn't going to happen when he heard a voice behind him.

"What did she want?"

Patch jumped and spun around but relaxed when he saw Weasel walking to him. His adviser stopped in front of him.

"She wanted part of the beach," he explained.

Weasel eyed him for a moment. "Did you give it to them?"

Patch nodded, taken aback by Weasel’s suspicion. “Holly explained that some of her group don’t feel comfortable sleeping under trees, so she said Dark wanted to make their home on the beach.”

The black-and-orange lemur rolled his eyes. “You know, we can’t trust them,” he muttered, glancing where Holly had disappeared, before turning back to Patch. “I think they are up to something.”

“Why would you think that?” Patch questioned. He didn’t like the way his adviser was talking about Holly and her group. “When I was talking to Holly, she seemed to have really changed. I think we don’t need to worry about them anymore.” Weasel opened his mouth to protest, but Patch didn’t want to hear it. He thought Weasel was being unfair, and he wanted to drop the subject before either of them said something they might regret. “Is Clover back with the others?” he asked. “Did you find the exiled lemurs?”

Weasel nodded, but his eyes were dark. “We didn’t find my parents though,” he whispered. “The others said they went into the jungle one day and never came back.”

“Oh, Weasel, I’m so sorry!” Patch frowned deeply, wishing there was something he could say to make his friend feel better. When he couldn’t think of anything, he sighed and murmured,” Let’s go home.”

In silence, they walked toward the trees. Patch felt bad about Weasel’s parents’ unknown fate, but he also felt hopeful that maybe they could live peacefully next to Dark and his gang of cats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own All Hail King Julien or any of its characters, but I do own Patch, and many more characters in this story.

The next few days went by smoothly. The others were slowly gaining their strength back, and Patch had started wandering the kingdom, tidying things up. He picked up all the rotting fruits, and things were already getting back to normal. The only thing different was that Weasel and Clover were teaching some of the others a few fighting moves, but Patch was starting to wonder if that was necessary.

Dark’s cats seemed to have really changed; every time Patch saw them on the beach and called out a greeting, they would return the call with a requestful flick of their tail. But every time they seemed too busy to talk. Patch hoped they found a good home. He wanted to speak to Dark and see how they were settling in, but he never saw the dark cat.

Now Patch sat in the clearing where Dark had kept his prisoners. Whenever he would come here, he shuddered. He knew Dark and his cats were changing and trying to make a better life for themselves, but he couldn’t help thinking about those days when Dark ruled over the lemurs.

Glancing around, he realized only a few lemurs remained here, the ones who were still sick or badly injured. Most had recovered and were helping with the cleanup of the kingdom. As he looked around, Patch noticed Weasel and Lilian walking toward him. He got to his feet and met them halfway.

“I’ve been watching Dark and his cats, like you asked,” Lilian told him, dipping her head respectfully to her king. “I don’t believe they are up to anything bad. Whenever I see them, they’re trying to find food or just exploring their territory. I even managed to talk to some of them this morning, and they said they were settling in well.”

As she spoke, Patch felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, and when she finished her report, he said,” That’s great news.” He paused before asking,” Have you seen Dark?”

The female ringtail lemur shook her head, surprised as she stared at Patch. “Come to think about it, I only see his cats, never him. Why? Did you want to talk to him?”

Before Patch could answer, Weasel spoke up. “I’m sure he’s been busy getting his cats settled in.” He seemed to have gotten over his suspension and decided to trust the cats, and Patch was thankful for that.

Patch nodded, then said,” But I do want to talk with him.”

“Why?” Weasel eyed Patch, making the king uncomfortable under his gaze.

“I haven’t seen him since he left for his side of the island,” Patch told him. “There’s a few things I want to discuss with him.”

“Do you want me to ask his cats if you can speak with Dark?” Lilian asked, but Patch shook his head.

“No,” he decided. “I’m going to go to the edge of their territory and ask to speak with him myself.” He started heading out of the clearing but stopped when he heard someone calling his name.

Turning, he saw Clover hurrying to him, panting as she skidded to a halt in front of him. "King Patch," she started breathlessly. "Come quickly. You need to see this!" Glancing at Weasel, she added," You too."

The king and his adviser exchanged a lot, then followed Clover out of the clearing. Lillian was right behind them.

The orange lemur led them through the jungle. Soon they came to the plane and climbed it. Finally Weasel asked," What is this about, Clover?"

"Just wait and see!" She sounded excited and when they got to the thrones room, Patch discovered why. Two lemurs stood there, holding each other's hand. As soon as Weasel saw them, he gasped.

"Mom?" he asked hesitantly. "Dad?"

"Oh, Weasel," said the female lemur, giving her son a look full of warmth.

"Mom!" Weasel repeated, sounding happy. "Dad!" He ran to them and threw his arms around both of them. The three lemurs hugged, then Weasel's father let go and asked," Where's Elizabeth?"

Patch winced. He had a feeling that was coming, but it still surprised him.

Taking a step back, Weasel frowned. He glanced at Patch, who guessed his adviser was asking for help, but he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know where Weasel's sister was either. Did she go with Dark and his cats or did she run away into the jungle? The other rouge lemurs stayed here and begged for Patche's forgiveness. But nobody's seen Elizabeth since Dark went away.

"You must be exhausted," Patch spoke up. "Why don't you rest and we can talk more later."

Weasel's parents eyed him. "You're King Julien's brother, aren't you?"

"He's more than that now," Weasel told them. "King Julien made him king before returning to New York."

They widened their eyes. "Oh, my king," Weasel's mom said, dipping her head respectfully.

"Yes, King…" Weasel's dad hesitated.

"King Patch," said Lilian.

"Yes, King Patch, we will get some rest. Come, darling," Weasel's dad added to his wife. "Let's go home."

"I'll check in on you later," Weasel told them, watching as they left.

Patch suddenly remembered what he had been planning to do before Clover came to get him. "Clover, you're in charge," he told the orange lemur. "Weasel, get another group together and teach them some fighting moves. Lilian, join in with the group."

"You're still planning on going to see Dark?" Lillian asked.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Weasel asked, but Patch shook his head.

"What?" Clover widened her eyes. "You can't go alone. I'm coming with you."

“No, I’ll be fine. You all stay here and do as I ordered.” Patch still wasn’t used to giving out commands, but for the first time since his brother made him king, he was thankful for his statues because his friends didn’t argue with him.

Leaving the plane, Patch traveled through the jungle, until he came to scent markers that told him he was near the cats’ territory.. He decided to sit and wait for some cat to come by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own All Hail King Julien or any of its characters, but I do own Patch, and many more characters in this story.

It wasn’t long until he heard voices heading his way. Looking up, Patch noticed three cats walking on the edge of their territory. He spotted Holly, but the other two were strangers to him. He called out a greeting to them.

The cats looked at him in surprise, but meowed a friendly greeting in return as they walked over to him. Patch was glad to see kindness in their eyes instead of hostility like when their leader had control over the lemurs.

“Hello, King Patch,’ meowed Holly as she halted in front of him. “Is there something we can do for you?’ Her voice was full of curiosity as she studied Patch.

“I wanted to see if I could have a quick word with Dark. If that’s okay?”

Holly shared startled glances with the other two, before turning back to Patch. “Why do you want to speak with him?” she asked with a hint of a growl, surprising him.

Taking a step back, Patch stammered,” T-There’s a few things I need to discuss with him.”

It was a few moments before Holly finally dipped her head. “Fine. Follow us.”

Patch didn’t expect them to let him on their territory just like that, but he ran to catch up to the cats. As they walked through the jungle, he felt eyes watching him, but he didn’t see anything. Soon he realized they were leading him to the beach.

_ Maybe they made their home there after all, _ he thought as he followed the cats. They left the trees behind and Patch found himself walking on sand. He glanced across the beach and noticed a large group of cats. He suddenly felt nervous and like he was being brought to Dark again as a prisoner. But he pushed that feeling away, reminding himself that he was now king of the lemurs and he was coming to discuss things with Dark.

The cats took him deep into the group, and several of them turned to look at him, curiously rather than hostile. Patch even spotted one or two rogue lemurs, and even they were looking happier than the last time Patch saw them. There was still no sign of Elizabeth though.

Holly came to a halt in front of a massive black-and-gray tom. Patch looked down at the cat, recognizing Dark, but this wasn’t what he expected to see. The leader of these cats laid out on his side, and his pelt was crisscrossed with many scars. He looked very skinny like he hasn’t had a decent meal in days.

_ No wonder why I haven’t seen him out, _ Patch thought, sympathy for this cat washing over him.  _ I don’t even think he can get up… _

But as he thought that, Dark lifted his head to look at Patch. Then he pushed himself to his paws, respectfully dipping his head to the lemur. “Hello, King Patch,” he meowed in a hoarse tone as if he hadn’t spoken for a long time. “Is there something--” He broke off in a fit of coughing, and he fell back onto his side as if his legs wouldn’t hold him up any longer.

Holly was by his side instantly, before jerking her eyes up. “Jay!” she called into the crowd, and a gray tom pushed to the front, staring down at the sick cat.

Patch took a few steps backward, suddenly wishing he hadn’t come here after all. He stared down at Dark, and he was startled to see that he was hardly breathing.

The gray tom looked him over before bowing his head. “There’s nothing else I can do for him,” he whispered. “I’m afraid Dark is on his way to the stars.” He stared at the second-in-command, then looked down at the leader again.

The lemur king hardly dared to breath as he watched Dark’s chest faintly rise and fall, until suddenly it stopped. Patch closed his eyes, grieving for the dark cat, even after everything he’s done. He opened his eyes to see Holly staring down at her dead leader, shock and disbelief on her face.

“Dark?” she whispered, gently nudging him, but Patch knew he would never get up again.

Patch walked over to Holly and dipped his head sorrowfully. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

The dark gray-and-white she-cat shook her head, “No,” she answered, looking up at the king. “I just thought Jay would be able to save him, but there’s just so much a cat can do.” She sighed miserably and turned her eyes back to Dark’s body. “You said you had stuff to discuss with Dark?” she asked without looking at Patch.

“Yes,” he said, unable to look at the leader anymore so he kept his gaze fixed on Holly. “But it can wait until another time if you want to grieve for your loss.”

To his surprise, Holly shook his head and said,” You can discuss what you want with me.” She got up and started walking away, her back to Dark’s motionless body.

Patch hurried after her. “Well, I just wanted to know how you were settling in,” he said once they were away from the group as the cats gathered around their dead leader. “But I didn’t realize Dark was in such an awful state.” He glanced over his shoulder at the cats, before turning back to Holly as she led him to the water.

She stopped just before the water touched her paws. “I was hoping Jay would be able to save him,” she meowed, her gaze fixed on the sky. “Now it looks like I’m the new leader.” She sighed which confused Patch.

“You don’t want to be the leader?” Patch asked, studying the cat.

Holly turned to him in surprise. “Oh, no, no, it’s not that,” she answered quickly. “I’m just gonna miss Dark so much.” She turned her gaze back to the sky, and Patch noticed the deep sadness in her eyes. He suddenly understood.

_ They were really good friends. Maybe even more than friends? _ But he didn’t want to ask Holly.

They sat together near the water, both watching the sky. Patch was glad to see how much the cats really have changed and he hoped after they got over their loss, they could finally start living like they want to.

“We could learn from each other,” Patch told Holly, looking at her. “We have many things we could teach one another.”

Holly looked at him for a long moment, before dipping her head. “I suppose we do,” she agreed, and Patch even heard a hint of a purr in her voice.

_ Perhaps we can even help each other sometime, _ he thought as he looked up at the sky, Holly sitting close beside him.  _ Maybe even one day, we won’t need territories anymore. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
